Question: Luis walked to a hardware store and decided to buy a hammer for $1.21. Luis handed the salesperson $6.97 for his purchase. How much change did Luis receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Luis received, we can subtract the price of the hammer from the amount of money he paid. The amount Luis paid - the price of the hammer = the amount of change Luis received. ${6}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ Luis received $5.76 in change.